A vehicle may have many electrically-powered subsystems for operating the vehicle. In order to ensure continued operation of the vehicle when a problem with one or more of the subsystems occurs, the vehicle may have redundant subsystems and power sources. However, some vehicles may not be able to carry the added weight of redundant subsystems and power sources. In addition, some vehicles have a single or few power sources for supplying electric power to the electrically-powered subsystems, with the subsystems being electrically connected to a common power supply. As a result, if a fault occurs in one of the subsystems, it may result in interrupting the supply of power to other subsystems. For example, a short-to-ground in a single subsystem may result in a current spike that interrupts the power supply to other subsystems. While fuses and circuit breakers may sometimes reduce the effects of such occurrences, in many instances, the response may be too slow to prevent interruption of power to other subsystems, which may be detrimental to operation of the vehicle.